Xanpire VS Vampire
by Naito Writer
Summary: Main: Rika/Takato/Alice- Anime X-Over. A world inhabited by Vampires after a war with an evolved breed. But the survivors are soon to rise once again, if so. Will a second war occur even though the odds are against them? Rated for Lemon and other reasons.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

With watching the movie Daybreaker and allied with DemonHg, I came up with a fic to do with my creature creation the Xanpire in a world filled with Vampires that they were once at war with and the rest of them were sealed away. This is an Anime X-Over, but I'm focusing it on mainly the main pairing of Rika/Takato/Alice in the future chapters to come, including many pairings to come (already decided).

Since this is a vampire fic, if your interested in a ghost fic then go and check my Ghost Investigators that I put up in the Bleach section. Also being a lemon fic, this will contain warnings to those that don't wish to read them, but there are going to be descriptions of characters and one of the rooms in this one, including a pause.

8th June 2012- I had to delete the lemon content, in hopes that the admins won't take both the stories and my account away. Sorry, but no adult material will be posted any longer on this or any of my M stories. Hopefully the changes I made will still make the story still good.

* * *

><p>Digimon 03Anime X-Overs

Xanpire vs Vampire

Prologue

A world where vampires rule and humans are the extinct, the sun was forever blackened therefore they forever walk the Earth be it day or night. Where technology has been made where they could survive without drinking blood and created light where it doe's not harm, along with other advanced technology. Yet crime still exists, be they ordinary as robbing banks, or new like taking blood pills.

They say magic once existed for vampires called the old ways, but those ways were long gone and those that wish to die of that knowledge, chose to because they had wished to, either through decay of age through an old spell or lack of blood, though a number exist to have it help in this new world. There was also another tale, a tale where only the old bloods knew. Of where another breed of vampires existed thousands of years ago, except. They were a more evolved breed that could do things unlike an ordinary vampire, including survive in the sunlight. And they were at war with them.

The war had raged on until the remaining Xanpires were locked away in secret tombs, where they were to remain in eternal slumber. But what if they were unleashed? Would the war come along in this horrific world.

Even though the world has changed under the rule of the high council, part of the old ways had still remained. Including ones to do with the future of the vampire race, ones that have now consumed a mixture of past times and the present.

Laying on a queen sized bed was a 17 year old girl with shoulder length pale blond hair and light blue eyes, laying underneath the dark blue quilt. Her head facing the ceiling as she lets out a low moan as the person underneath was letting out its pent up arousal. A black maids uniform, with a white apron, being left on the crimson carpeted floor, along with a pair of violet pajamas.

In the room also was a medium sized window with a balcony, closed along with the purple curtains, a three way linked work desk in the corner having computer and work equipment on the right, TV on the left with a DVD player on top and the center as a desk, a wardrobe in the other corner next to the joined bathroom. On the left of her bed was a nightstand and on the right of the door were some wide shelves containing books and DVD's.

_**(LEMON CONTENT REMOVED DUE TO SITE RULES!)**_

_(Sorry that I can't think of anything better.)_

How it all happened to Alice up to this point was something she would never forget. Seeing as how with the advancements of technology and uses of spells from the past, the once blue and white clouded sky was turned gray and the clouds turned black.

When it rains, some would say it was tears of the pain that the planet was in, and the sky would show the same for when it snow's, therefore it was to everyone forever night others would recommend the new sky as day though as the sun still shown despite the color of light.

4 years ago Rika was returning home from school, when she came across a 13 year old girl. Though vampires are ageless, young ones would have to be the age of 18 to stay the same. And to change, those that have remained alive to wield magic, use their powers to change their outer appearance only once so that they could live the rest of their lives as whatever age they pick.

Anyway, 14 year old Rika Nonaka _(Now 18, red hair and violet eyes. Had to put her description in incase, cause it was in the deleted content.)_ came across a crying slightly bruised up Alice who was in shreds of clothing on that rainy day. Though being a cold girl, Rika didn't want to just ignore the girl in the rain despite immunity from it. So she had taken her home and things had gone on smooth afterwards. It turned out that Alice was close to being raped on that night if Rika's footsteps weren't mistaken to be that of the police.

As it was the redhead who had somewhat saved her, Alice would not leave her side. So Mr. Nonaka had allowed her to stay, IF she agreed to work as a maid for them and bind herself in a blood bond with Rika. A blood bond is like an oath for males or females to be 'binded' to the one that he/she chooses or the other way round, having to have been bitten on the right side of his/her neck as a mark of owner ship.

When night would come, even though not needed to, sleep would come and Alice would find her way to her mistress' room where she would feel safe. Having things to become more 'intimate' between them as they gotten older, keeping it a secret from her parents. Wanting their daughter to get together with a successful vamp, not thinking they would approve of her going this far with someone she had saved and is female.

...

While that was going on, downstairs in the dining room of the two floored square shaped mansion, including a basement and garage. The mansion was situated on a hill within the city of Sanctum. A new city built near an old village holding a dark secret that no one even ventures into, as they never come out. Having it laid around in ruins untouched by the living dead hands. Sanctum city is surrounded by forests that stretch a little bit onward, but no dangers occupy them.

In cities and towns to help in seeing through the darkness, safety lights were created in the form of standing lamps aside from being fixed to buildings.

Sitting at the big circular dining room table, wearing an all black suit was a man in his early thirties, having neatly combed back dark red hair and gray eyes, along with pointy ears like every other vampire. Opposite him sat his wife looking 29, being an inch shorter than her husband. An attractive honey blond with the same colored eyes as her daughters but a little darker, wearing everyday wear of fitting blue jeans, a white blouse and gray slippers.

Above them was a dim lighted chandelier enough for them to see, having double doors leading to the kitchen one way and another leading to the foyer. The walls were painted a dark gray, having paintings of either old ships or family portraits to brighten it up a little, including a grandfather clock standing in the corner near the doors and opened curtained window.

"As I recall were having visitors over tonight, right?" The woman had asked politely, sipping a cup of red tea. Though they don't need to eat, vampires would still do so in a reminder of what they once were. The blood pills though, can be taken in alone or can adapt when added in a liquid substance such as, tea, wine, energy drinks, etc.

Blood pills are, an obvious, survival for the creatures since there are no humans to feed upon. Using a mixture of vampires blood and purification with strong magic, creating hundreds of pills from one pack, that could keep them going for half a day with just one.

Nodding his head at the question while reading a newspaper. He placed his cup down and replied in a stoic tone. "Thats right. The Akiyama's are coming over after coming back from their vacation in Italy." Not seeing her nod, about finished with the paper. Though there was one thing he had noticed to make him lower it. "Where is Rika? She's normally down at this time."

Having the Mrs to wave her hand that didn't hold the cup, with a content smile. "Oh, let her be, Hiroto. She is at that age, so she should sleep a little longer." Though it sounds like there maybe something else, unsure if he should ask. But curiosity got the better of him, so folding the paper and placing it on the table, Hiroto took in a breath before asking, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if going to regret this. "Rumiko, honey. Is there something, I should know about our daughter, that perhaps you do?"

Being unsure of if she should tell him, it could lead to her daughters safety, but it could also make her annoyed at being captivated in the house. Even so, it is for Rika's best to stay inside for the time being. "I believe. Our daughter, has reached that time to being in her..." Making sure that none of the maids were in the room.

"Heat cycle." Trying to sound quiet enough so that only he could hear, making Hiroto give a short chuckle at having to ask. A hand placed over his forehead. "I knew I shouldn't have asked. When did you figure this out?"

Smiling at the way he was reacting, Rumiko dug in her pocket and took out something while speaking. "Welll. Being her mother and what she holds within, its like what happened to me after I turned that age. That, and, I happened to come across this while checking on her one night."

Uncovering his eyes at the sound of something rolling in his direction, taking it into hand and looking closely. It was a small vial containing a tiny bit of blue liquid. "A suppressant?" Nodding in acknowledgment to the answer. "These are to suppress pains, along with other ailments, such as.." Looking from it to his wife.

Nodding with that same smile, that soon turned to a serious look. "A vampires way of suppressing his or her heat cycle until its gone. Except, in Rika's case, it merely builds up, considering her bloodline... I think it would be time to give her the talk, about my family line."

With an exhale he crushed the vial in his hand, muttering. "Damn." Letting the glass shards fall on the table. "Your right. If its like the way you had done during your heat cycle, it is for her best. But I can't decline the invitation from the Akiyama's, you know how their son is around her..."

"I know you want to arrange a marriage between them. But, shouldn't we let Rika decide on whom she wishes to be with." Rumiko suggested the thought, but Hiroto looked a little put down for some reason. "I know dear. I just want whats best for her, thats all. With us at work, all Rika has for a friend is Alice and she has duties around the house like the other maids."

As the two converse a stunned looking Rika was listening in behind the closed door. Alice standing behind her in her uniform and hair tied in pigtails with black ribbons, with a worried look to her mistress. Rika was wearing dark blue jeans, brown belt, with a gray t-shirt that has navy blue sleeves, having a skull and cross bones in the middle. A pair of red wristbands, her hair tied in a ninja like ponytail and a pair of red and white trainers.

The foyer had a wide staircase leading upstairs, having the same situated chandelier hanging on the ceiling, with some hanging lights on the walls. Behind and on both sides of the stairs was a door and one opposite the dining room, including the entrance that was a little taller.

Clenching her fist at the fact that not only did they find out about her 'problem', the serum was only making it worse for her for some reason, they were hiding something from, not forgetting that her father was thinking or trying to hook her up in an arranged marriage to the guy that has been nothing but an annoyance to her for as long as she could remember.

"Mistress Rika, are you alright?" Alice asks in a quiet tone. Moving away from the door with a frown, Rika looks into Alice's eyes and said on the same level. "Just peachy. I'm out of here." Heading for the door as more proof to it. Having her maid following behind.

"Wait." Alice had exclaimed not loud enough, making Rika look at her. Making sure that they were alone, Alice dug into the pocket of her apron, taking out a clear medicine bottle with small red pills inside. It was a wonder what a pill that size could do when mixed with magic.

The both of them gave a smile to the other. Having Rika walk up to her, popping the cap before taking in one of the pills, taking a couple more incase. She gave it back to the owner along with a quick peck to her lips, taking off with a slam of the door.

Obviously being heard by the parents, who couldn't help but worry for their daughter at times.

* * *

><p>Running down the pavement where some people were walking to their work destination, Rika had paid no attention to them as she just wanted to get away right now. 'I can't believe he would think I would be happy being with a big headed thing of a vampire such as Ryo Akiyama.' Since the day she could remember of being in school with him, Rika recalls how much of a pain that person has been to her.<p>

As they grew older, Ryo had even asked her out despite what he doe's to every female that swoon over him. Except she was no fool like them and declined each time. Unfortunately, their fathers were friends from the past and still are, even gone through age modifications together. And now she hears about this arranged marriage crap.

"I rather be turned to ashes than marry that slime." Muttering her words as she now walks into the slowly busy business section, getting as far as she could from her parents. Pity that Alice had work to do otherwise she would bring her along, but Rika doesn't want her to get into trouble because of her.

As she passed an alley way, she heard an old elderly voice speak out to her. "Excuse me young lady." Getting Rika to raise a brow, as she backed up to see a short elderly person wearing a black fortune teller like cloak with a raised hood hiding her eyes, a gold talisman with ancient symbols and bony fingers. Standing infront of a table that had a deck of cards on the side.

"Care to have your story read my child." She said without looking her in the eyes, though gave a kind smile to her. "Story read, don't you mean fortune told?" The redhead asked, having her hands pocketed in her jeans. Making the woman chuckle at the question. "Yes indeed. But I am unlike other fortune tellers, I give people a nudge in the direction on where their destiny may lead them. And I can tell you your own, free of charge being a pretty little thing."

Having not much to do and like before not wanting to go back home right now, Rika gave a simple shrug. "Sure, why not." Nodding in the acceptance. The woman began shuffling the cards, placing them down and drew the first one placing it face up.

On it was the Earth with the moon and blackened sun, having no words to tell what it was. It seemed though that the teller was knowledgeable without them. "It seems you will embark on a journey that will require you to leave your home and loved ones."

'Starting to like this already.' Rika thought, watching as the next card was drawn and placed next to the first. It showed a full white vampiric figure, the left half of its body being whole while the right was breaking and transparent. "What you are going through seems to be making a mess of your life, but this journey will help you fix yourself to become whole."

'Okay. I guess thats true.' Thinking once more, as images of the recent events coming to pass in her head. Not paying attention to the next card being placed on the opposite side. This one being of a figure in a black cloak, its face hidden and wielding a sword in the center with both hands. "A person you have never met, a strong warrior, will be the key to all this that is linked."

Not finding anything to think with on that, so Rika just kept staring as another card was placed above the center one. This one having a spider web made of chains with yellow circles on each point. "Challenges will come that you may have to make some tough choices."

Then came another beneath the center, being one that made Rika's brow being raised. Having the picture of a heart and a yellow triangle on the inside, having a pair of wings on the sides of the shape. Making the teller laugh a little at this. "I rarely gain this card, though I suppose that love would work in mysterious ways."

All Rika got out of that was love, and she never felt that emotion with anyone, not even with her parents. Seeing as how they work most of the time. Alice on the other hand, what they go through was considered lust, but it felt also like...

"This last card should piece together on how your story should end." After drawn and looked at, a surprised look came to her face. For some reason she slowly puts it down on the journeys card, revealing it to be pitch black, like a void of nothingness. Giving the redhead a questionable one as she stared at it.

"I am sorry. But this black card, doe's not tell of an ending, rather it says that your story could come to any kind of end. Be it, happy, joyful or sad and grieving." Though unsure, she still gave a smile to the confused girl. Before Rika could ask a question, a smoke screen appeared with a slight bang, having Rika cover her eyes.

Once it was cleared, the old woman and the table were gone. Having the scene to have caught some attention from passing bystanders looking at what had happened in confusion. Rika merely blinked after uncovering her eyes, thinking of what had just happened afterwards.

Looking both ways then down the alley to see that the person had indeed gone, leaving the girl with some questions unanswered. 'What the hell was that all about?'

As the young woman stares around for a bit, standing on the ledge of one of the nearby buildings. The elder stood with Rika's cards in hand folded out, keeping a watchful eye on the redhead until she began to walk away.

Holding the cards in eye sight, her gaze lingered on the black one in the middle. "An unknown future ?" And with a glow of her eyes, the blackness at the front began disintegrating. Smiling at what was hidden underneath, she folded the cards back up. "Or maybe one that will bring something to this young ones heart." This time her voice spoke in a young females voice, letting a smirk cross her face.

With a spread of her arms, her body began to turn into a flurry of bats, flying off in the same direction without another word being said. With the cards she had incinerating into dust, including the mysterious one that only she had looked at.

Having Rika's story told their usefulness were no longer needed, leaving Rika to indulge in the thoughts of going through with what she was foretold or go on and see where things would lead her.

END OF PROLOGUE.

* * *

><p>How did it go for a Prologue? Review if you like it or if you wish to read more.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that trully made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

Apologies for the wait, but I was busy. If you read my other fics you see why. Anyway, I give to you to those that have been waiting. Chapter 1 of Xanpire VS Vampire, one of my planned Rukatolice fics. Rukatolice is what I am going by for any Rika/Takato/Alice fics I have or done. Also including Anime X-Over characters for future chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Digimon 03Anime X-Overs

Xanpire vs Vampire

Chapter 1

After her encounter with the weird story teller as she had called herself. Rika pretty much spent her time doing what she could think of doing. But her thoughts were slowly drifting to what that woman had told her.

With a shake of her head, pushing off the wall of the building she was leaning against. Thinking it to be nonsense in listening to that old woman, relying on cards to tell her of her 'story'. So to get her mind off it, or at least try to by walking further and maybe try out the arcade or something.

For some reason it never left though, and it irritated her a bit. If it were true, then how would she start this journey she was told about having. It almost made no sense though, I guess if Rika kept waiting then what has to start this coming journey for her would eventually happen maybe without knowing of it.

Hours pass to the afternoon and what Rika had done was enough that she began to make her way back home. Along the way, she came across a few vampires a year or two younger than her, playing hookie or something with the way they were dressed.

"I'm telling you its true. We went there and it felt like you'd be frozen on the spot the second you enter that place." The 16 year old girl exclaimed, with dark blue eyes and short brunette hair. Wearing a simple pink v-neck t-shirt, black hooded jacket and a dark pink skirt, with black knee length socks and dark red shoes.

The other girl next to her nodded quickly in agreement. Being the same age with blond hair tied in a ponytail just passed her shoulders and blue eyes. Wearing blue jeans, a red blouse and full white trainers and a jean material jacket.

The guy with them was a year older, with short spike up black hair and dark green eyes. Having on gray cargo pants with a brown belt and silver buckle, having only a dark blue t-shirt with flamed designed sleeves and black fingerless gloves, with black sneakers and white laces.

"Are you sure it wasn't your minds playing tricks?" The guy asking with arms folded and right brow raised. Only to have the brunette girl speak out loudly in anger at being called a liar. "Oh yeah! Then I dare you to go there and see for yourself!" Except the guy didn't seem keen with the way he was avoiding eye contact. "You know I'm grounded after the last dare you put me on."

Causing the blond to give a grin in humor along with what she had said. "I think you're just scared because of the rumors." Glaring at the girl who hadn't lost that look, joined by her companion at the realization of it. "As if! That rumor on that stupid old village is nothing but an old wives tale. Vampires not mentioning in coming out after going in, what kind of crap is that?"

As the three of them kept arguing on the young man being a coward. Rika only listened with somewhat of an intrigued look. An old village, vampires not coming out after going in. Could they be speaking about that town that was nearby that no one had dared to go into because of a probable curse?

Scoffing at the idea, Rika shoved her hands in her pockets and simply walked off without a second thought on that topic, or did she?

_**Nonaka Mansion.**_

Entering through the doors. Her mind tried to keep away from the tellers predictions, only for bits of it to drive back into her mind for some reason. She was so in thought that she only half acknowledged them as she made her way to her room. Having her stop once she was half way up the stairs, hearing her mothers voice coming into the room.

"Rika, is that you!" Making said redhead roll her eyes, before turning to face the woman that was in her view. "Where were you all this time?" Rumiko asked, a frown on her face sounding unpleased that Rika hadn't called for being out that long.

"Just walking around doing what I can to pass the time." Shrugging at the question, folding her arms. Slowly shaking her head, Rumiko had said with a hand rubbing her forehead. "Rika. Please promise me that you'll keep yourself safe for a while, and try to avoid going out for at the same time."

Without looking the redhead had said with a frown, not giving a sign of knowing anything. "Yeah, don't want anything 'specific' to happen to me. Right, Mom?" Though her words pretty much tried not to do the same.

"Well I just came to tell you that. Also, we are having visitors over tonight, so please make yourself presentable." Rumiko said, sounding almost pleadingly as it was tricky to try and get her daughter to wear something more feminine, when not to do with parties, gatherings and such.

"Actually I might be busy tonight. Planning on going out for a bit to get a little more air." Slowly making her way up the steps, possibly aware of the crossed look she was given. "Rika Nonaka, what have I told you not long ago about going out!"

"What, keep me locked up here because of a certain thing that Vampires like us have to go through every year or two when were old enough!" Letting it out in the open, before running to her room. Leaving her stunned mother to think about her daughter already knowing of that.

_**Rika's Room.**_

Slamming the door shut, Rika had collapsed face up on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling with her arms spread, she was deep in thought on what to do. 'There is no way I am sticking around till this damn 'condition' of mine is gone. And there's no way in, hell, I'm gonna stay here when that pompous idiot gets here.

Suddenly as if wishing for a suitable answer, thoughts of the conversation she had overheard with the three whilst she was out. Remembering the rumors and supposed stories that were probably true, as none of the people that had gone into the old village had never came back.

Keeping her eyes on the ceiling, trying to sum it up on whether or not if she should even consider about going to that place. Being snapped out of her thinking by the knock on her door, the sound of her maid being heard. "Mistress Rika. May I come in?"

Not bothering to move, Rika just voiced her reply loud enough for her to hear. "Sure, its open." Hearing the door open then soon closed once Alice made her way in. Waiting for the maid to voice her reasons on being here. "Mrs Nonaka asked me to make sure that you won't forget about tonight."

Scoffing at the thought of her mother saying that to her. Rika eventually sat up to look the young woman in the eye with a dull expression, being fed up with all this. "You know what, Alice? Do you think there's something better than reliving the same routine?"

With a confused expression, Alice gave a tilt of her head before asking her own question. "If it's all right to ask, Mistress. What do you mean?" Merely getting a simple stare from the young woman, watching as the fiery redhead simply drops her head before rubbing it.

"I mean, don't you get tired of the same routine everyday even though its your job?" Simply putting it as best she could, having a response come to her after some thought it would seem. "I don't mind, Miss Rika. This way of my life is better than my previous before you had saved me."

An actual soft smile adorned her features, one that is secretly known only to be given to Alice from time to time. As she is practically the only person she knows, out of blood relations, that deserves such kindness that Rika hardly or rarely shows to anyone, not even to her parents.

Standing up from her bed, Rika had made her way over to the pale blond. Seeing the quite nervous look on her face as she cups her right cheek. Showing her no harm as the fiery redhead leans in, saying to her whilst still caressing the mentioned part of her face. "And I'm glad to have met someone that has more time to listen to some stupid problems that I have to go through." Her eye lids being half closed.

Before Alice could speak, Rika had engulfed her lips with her own the second the maids mouth was opened. Not long to give in as Alice wrapped her arms round Rika's back, whilst she did the same to Alice's waist, bringing themselves in deeper into the kiss with their eyes long closed at the pleasure they were feeling from this.

...

Downstairs in the living room, a place containing a three seated sofa and a comfortable chair, poised to the wide flat screen in the left corner of the room, a coffee table being between them. A fire place was in the wall with pillars on both sides and a mantle on top that held pictures of past family members, above it hanging on the wall with a swinging pendulum was an antique of a clock that was fixed to look good as new.

On the right from the door leading to the foyer, in the corner, was a dresser with hanging shelves that held a number of books. Which Rumiko was reading one of them, that was close to another door. Using one of the hanging lights to help see the pages as the light from the opened curtains of the window proved nothing. The left corner contained a tall cabinet, holding either medals or pictures from both hers and Hiroto's past lineage members of their family, including one or two urns. Having a small table on the side of it with a phone on top along with a pad.

The walls were colored a dark blood red with an olive green carpet. Sitting on the chair with her bare feet tucked under her legs as she read her book with the fire going. Rumiko's mind was in fact on her daughter, as she worries after finding out about the suppressant.

No sounds were heard apart from the clock and the flames of the fire, having the TV off, so that she could have the peace and quiet while her husband was away in a meeting at work. Sighing at the conversation she recalled having with Rika, a thought had entered her mind that pretty much depressed her.

"Rika used to be a nice girl when she was little, always listening..." Stopping for a moment, she turned her head to look at one of the pictures on the mantle. One that contained the family of her, Hiroto, both of them holding a younger Rika in their arms all laughing and looking happy.

"Until my mother died. She knew Rika better than the two of us did. I'm not surprised, with our jobs being in the way, but... Mom, what am I to do?" She spoke in a prayer as she placed the book aside, as she wanders into her mind further at the good times while they were a happy family. Now she felt like it was broken as her daughter pretty much changed since the passing of Rumiko's mother and the way her and Hiroto are pretty much to busy to spend time with her.

Hearing the door to the foyer open and one of the maids entered, with brown hair, dark blue eyes being a few inches taller than a normal person in her thirties. Looking over to see the woman bow. "Mrs. Nonaka, your daughters attire is ready for tonight."

Giving her a kind look, she responded. "Thank you Airi, I just hope Rika will wear the dress." Not wanting to show her opinion, the maid only bows in agreement to what the womanly vampire had said.

...

Up in her room Rika was packing some things in her black back pack ready for when she leaves on her decided trip. Putting in some food and drinks, remembering to take one of the blood pills Alice had given her. Including one other thing while she had remembered.

Making her way over to her computer desk, where she opens a draw underneath and digs through the work things already in there. Making her way to the end corner, where there was a gray metal case that she took out.

Placing it on the desk where after checking to make sure that the door was properly shut and none was entering, she opens it. Revealing an enhanced ejection device, with it was a few tubes of the same liquid substance in closed up tubes that Rumiko had shown her husband.

"I have to get more of this stuff." She quietly said. Taking one of the the vials, then the device. Rika firstly examines the liquid, giving it a frown at the fact that for her this, suppressant, only builds up HER heat cycle, while every other heat induced Vampire is pretty much safe.

After a sigh, she inserts the vial into the ejector and places it near her neck. Pressing the button on the side, the small needles pierced her skin and the contents entered her body. Feeling the serum take its affect as she could feel herself becoming a little calm and relaxed than she was during her little make out session with Alice.

She sighed in relief, knowing that her body could do a little healing, thus the pricks from the needles had already gone. Putting them away back in the drawer and closing it after making sure it was out of sight properly. Rika made her way back to her bag and closed it before also putting it in a place that no one would even notice it, preferably under the bed.

Then there was the waiting for the appropriate time to make her escape.

_**Volturi Island.**_

Meanwhile, as the black sun was ready to set later on. On an island out in the middle of the ocean, where a tall towered building stood in the center. It is known to all as the lair of the Volturi, where a group of vampires that are the high council resides to assure everything goes right in the world.

Handling's such as, the vampiric history, world politics, important trade's, governing of rules and future regulations. All having to take place in this very tower, along with another place inside that is only known to the high council. It was called the prophecy room, where one person could see the future of what is to come that may intervene with what was created today.

_**Prophecy room.**_

It was a square all black room, with no windows nor any source of light. In the center was a small circular wooden table, on it was a crystal ball. Sitting infront it was a short old woman, being in her sixties from the looks of her long gray hair that pass' her back, paler complexion and dull, empty colorless eyes and wrinkled skin. Wearing an all black mage robe with a hood concealing her eyes and parts of her hair, along with sleeves that were unable to hide her bony skinned hands.

Both hands were above the ball whilst her gentle words were voicing out what was being told. "Our world will grow darker by the shadow of a rising past. Vampires shall fall, for whomever shall face this demon of the night. The rise of this creature will bring along more to come, and that a single vampire, shall be the start of it all."

...

Though no one was in the room to listen, it was as if she had a sixth sense to see beyond her walls. As her small audience was consisted of two people. Both males and had sported a serious look on their faces that proved nothing good, especially for the left one.

He was 38 years old, but with the body made fixed to be young as a fit and strong 30, having black short kept hair with gray streaks going round the lower half, baring cold blood red eyes and a slight paler complexion than other vampires. Also on his face he bares a four fingered clawed scar, going from the upper left of his eye, down to the right corner of his face. Wearing an all black suit that came with gloves and a dark gray tie.

The other man next to him was the same age, though a bit taller by a few centimeters. This man is rather what he is supposed to be by age. Dirty blond hair that was mid long passed his shoulders in a ponytail fashion, combed neatly back and dark blue eyes, wearing a pair of spectacles. Wearing a similar suit but with a navy blue tie.

The two of them wore the same badge on the left of chest of their jacket, being one of the things that signifies them as members of the high council. It was of two pairs of black bat wings formed into an X, including a gold shield in the middle with red lining. On the inside of the shield, there was a kanji of superior printed in black.

"What she is foreseeing. Could it possibly be true?" Asked by the spectacled man with no emotions being shown. The same with the scarred man who gave no answer, specially when he started to walk by his companion.

With a second or two more of a glance, he then followed after canceling the viewing spell. He caught up and the two remained in silence. Until the man infront finally spoke. "Contact the V.A.U. at the nearest base at the Sanctum city area, and prepare them to depart."

The two had stopped at an elevator and awaited for the lifts arrival. Raising a single brow to what he was told to do, he asked more out of curiosity than confusion. "Why would you want the Vampiric Assault Unit to be departed? And to where exactly?" Once the doors had slid open. The man gave a cold stare that made his eyes glow the color that they were as he responded to the question with only three words. "Code: Black Blood."

It made the questioner freeze in place at those words, making his eyes widen a little and his mouth slightly agape. But he soon reverted to normal with a serious look. "Understood." Before they both make their way in for the doors to close.

The V.A.U. or Vampiric Assault Unit is a task force of specially trained vampires that handle the more serious cases. When crime escalates to a degree that can't be handled, these men and women handle it with severe force. Magic or not, they deal with the problem and intend to prevail no matter the challenge, or what they wield.

**_Nonaka Mansion._**

The doorbell to the mansion was heard and one of the maids already went to answer. Her master and mistress soon entered, dressed right for this event. Alice had also entered along with another one of the maids, this one being a bit taller and therefore older than the blond. The two of them were standing behind at a side of either their employer and his wife.

"Where could Rika be?" Her husband mutters enough so that she could hear him. Rumiko had moved her head in hopes that their daughter was coming down. The woman wore a short sleeved dress that showed a little cleavage, being a dark blue color and wearing the right shoes to match. Her hair was brushed back and tied into a ponytail and she had on a pair of diamond earrings that compliments her favored gold diamond necklace that her husband had given as an anniversary gift.

"Last I knew, she was in her room HOPEFULLY getting ready." She replied in the same volumed tone, not looking forward as the guests enter through the door. Instead she turns her head to Alice and gestures for her to go check on Rika.

Which she complied to as she also thought it to be odd for her mistress to not be here with her parents. As she ascended the stairs, the voice of Hiroto speaks out to their visitors. "Zen Akiyama, you old joker! How was your trip?" The sounds of another male laughing could be heard, followed by a response. "It went absolutely well, Hiroto. Didn't it, darling? Ryo?"

Alice was then not in the mood of hearing any of what was to be said, as she didn't want to hear the voice of the person that her boss wished to marry her mistress off to.

_**Rika's Room.**_

It was dark, it was quiet. Too quiet that a pin could be heard dropped on the table as the carpet wouldn't do. On the bed laying folded was a pretty violet dress and a pair of shoes to go with it, but not the wearer to go with it.

She wasn't in the room nor in the bathroom as it had no light on and the door was wide open.

Knocking on the door of the room, Alice made her voice known first before letting herself in. "Mistress Rika? My apologies for entering without permission. But your mother wishes for you to..." She had stopped what she was saying at the sight of the empty room, and the attire that was left untouched on the bed.

It gave Alice a look of worry, seeing as how her mistress was nowhere to be seen in either rooms. "Oh, no." Was the only thing she could think of saying with a single hand to her mouth. At the thought of not only what Rika maybe up to, but the reaction of lady Rumiko once she hears about this, thinking that it was not going to be good. Not good at all.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go there, young lady?" Kindly asked by a somewhat overweight taxi driver, with a certain redhead in back not giving him a reply. But her silence on the other hand and the way she was looking out the window was pretty much the answer he needed, making him sigh as a result of it.<p>

"You're not the only one that I had that wanted to go where you're going. Come to think of it, other drivers get the same thing from time to time that we decided to name this, the death fare, WHEN the boss ain't looking. Seeing as how he'll go ape if he found out. So, to cut a long story short, you still have time to have me turn back."

But all he got as a response was again nothing. He even checked in his rear view to see if she were still awake, which she was. Having the driver to mutter something about young vampires and how they are irresponsible with their lives despite being ageless beings as he is.

Rika just ignores him and continued to look outside the window, noticing how things were getting a little foggy as the driver ventured further.

* * *

><p>En-route to the same destination miles away. Two armed military black helicopters were at front, followed by a couple of plain black upgraded soldier carrier planes. Built with a single jet engine on both wings, along with a couple of remote gun turrets again on both wings.<p>

On both sides of the planes there was a dark police badge with a pair of thin black bat wings on both sides, closed in and a pair of light red glaring eyes at the front, with V.A.U. underneath the wings the same color as the eyes.

...

"Ladies! You ARE aware of code, Black Blood, am I right?" a single strong male voice spoke loudly, as he made his way up the red lighted hold. Where on both sides, men and women sat in complete black attire, armed and dangerous. Complete with body armor, masks that left the eyes and the bridge of their nose open and helmets that had enhanced goggles for seeing further on for the ones that don't know their own skills.

Between their legs were military issued enhanced rifles, made to fight their own kind and a side arm strapped to their right leg, along with a combat knife strapped to their arm. Each of them baring the same badge on the left breast of their body armor

"Yes, Sir!"

The one they were acknowledging had both his helmet and mask off, and his rifle hanging behind by a strap. He looked to be in his forties, but with modifications he had the looks of a person somewhere in his thirties. Being tall, a person of strong authority by his posture and facial features. He had short cut dark green hair and hard yellow eyes, a blade scar over his right eye that was still usable.

None showed fear, nor disobedience when it came to their superiors. Especially the kind that are willing to shoot their own men in the head with the bullets they use to take on their own, that would leave nothing but their ashes.

"You will complete your mission and not abandon it like a bunch of rookies. Any abandonment, will be shot by myself and their ashes will either be blown into the wind or burned into the nearest fire that is located. Do you understand!"

"We understand, Sir!"

The mans third pace came to a stop at the door that leads to the cockpit. He then turns to face them to say one last thing. "To make things clear for all that are here. What is our purpose?"

"To assure the peace of our world and bring proper justice to those that wish to corrupt it!"

"And, what, are we known to the world?"

"We are, the Vampiric Assault Unit!"

With a nod of satisfactory, he gave no smile, but he was somewhat proud and didn't show it. "Well people, prep yourselves, or die in the line of duty. That is all!"

...

The aerial vehicles shot onward intending to carry out the mission at hand, as they are to take on what could be an eternal nightmare that no one had ever faced since many years ago.

* * *

><p>While a single redheaded young woman is en-route to the very place that will change her life entirely. As she is the key for what is to come in the forbidden village, where fog blankets the place, leaving nothing much for the eye to see. Where shadowed beasts work as the protectors to keep whatever is inside somewhere, sealed for all eternity.<p>

But for what is coming, may change that in either a good way, or a bad, depending on the side. There is only one way to find out and that is by the time that's shortly to come.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

* * *

><p>Not bad if I do say so myself. It wasn't going to turn out like this, but I thought in putting some action for the next chapter to say sorry for the long wait. Now you readers have something to look forward to for the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

2 good news and 1 bad news: Good news is that if you read my authors note on my chaptered stories then you should all know that I have a new laptop to do my stories on and back on track with some of them, including new stories.

2nd good news is that I had already finished this chapter before the previous one got fried and was in the middle of checking it before it happened. So I was pretty much busy catching up with a lot of things until this came to my mind.

Bad news is that with all my stories, plus new ones, I maybe slow with this one, depending on the mood I am in on which one to type up.

I made a change of plan in Xanpire vs Vampire, but it is the good kind and I know you might love it.

* * *

><p>Digimon 03Anime X-Overs

Xanpire vs Vampire

Chapter 2

Tonight would probably go down as one of the never ending darkened times that Rika would never forget. After getting dropped off, as the driver didn't want to go anymore further than he already had, Rika was lucky the rest of the way was walk able enough for her to collect her thoughts upon what she was doing.

She, an 18 year old vampire, one who has a family that is busy to the degree that they don't have time for their own daughter. Resulting to where she was now after meeting an old woman who had foretold her 'story' through some cards. Was making her way to a place that was presumed to bring death to those that walk its grounds as if it were forbidden or sacred.

None the less, she came this far because of the continuous reminder of what she was told, so she may as well go along with it and see where it will lead her. Unbeknownst of the dangers to come afterwards.

The fog was getting thick for her to see, so it was quite fortunate that she remembered to pack a torch for this sort of thing as her eyes couldn't even see a thing through this. Thinking on how sorry she was that she didn't include Alice on this so that she would avoid any rants her mother would be giving her for her absence. Especially for tonight because of the visitors they were having back at home.

...

In accordance to not alert anyone of their position, the V.A.U. troops landed three miles away and made quick moves to their real destination. Having their transports leave them to not be discovered.

They moved as fast as their skills would allow in hopes in not arriving too late.

_**Nonaka Mansion.**_

Both families were in the dining room enjoying the spread laid out for them. A man sitting nest to Hiroto was his friend Zen Akiyama. A person the same age as his friend and only a few inches taller in height, having brown short cut hair, with a small growing moustache and gray eyes. Wearing a suit for the occasion that was dark gray with a black tie and white shirt, that went with his black polished shoes.

Next to Zen was his lovely wife who looked a year younger, with long straight blond hair and blue eyes, an inch shorter than her husband. Wearing an elegant blood red sleeveless dress that was strapped round the neck, having on a gold bracelet on her right wrist as she sipped her whine. Same colored shoes and a pair of earrings.

Their son was 20 year old Ryo Akiyama, with the hair color of his fathers that was a bit dark, stuck up in a spiked style and eye color of his mothers. He had on a darker colored attire as his old man, only he showed no care by having the tie removed and a button undone.

Between him and Rumiko was an empty seat to where the absent Nonaka was to be seated. To which Rumiko gave sideways glances to it from time to time, wondering where Rika was.

As the two men continue to converse, just when Mrs. Akiyama was about to speak, the door to the foyer began to open and Alice's voice could be heard. "Excuse me for intruding. Lady Rumiko, may I have a word please."

All eyes were turned to the young maid who had her head down in an apologetic fashion to them for interrupting. Rumiko wipes her mouth with her napkin before answering her. "Of course, Alice. Excuse me, continue while I see what's the matter." She spoke to everyone whilst making her leave with the maid.

...

At first she tried to lie on behalf of her mistress, but Rumiko could as if see RIGHT through it somehow. Leading Alice to speak the truth that had brought foreseen results.

"I cannot _**believe**_ Rika would..." Rubbing her forehead as her other arm was beneath her elbow. Letting out a sigh, she opens her eyes to a slightly terrified Alice. It made Rumiko blink in question at this reaction, until it dawned on her. "It's alright, Alice."

She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before she went on. "You are not in any trouble for lying on Rika's behalf. You were only protecting her, that is all. Right?"

Alice slowly nods, not wanting to gaze into the womans eyes incase. But a finger that was under her chin gently forced her to look at her to see a gentle look on the now crouched woman. "I'm grateful you came into her life, cause at least she has a friend like you to keep her company whilst I and Hiroto can't do that."

Alice had become a little shy all of a sudden at the compliment and attempted to hide it. Rumiko on the other hand saw through this and smiled. "It's okay. Just keep up the good work and, please, don't make a habit of lying for my daughter."

"Y-Yes, Lady Rumiko." She spoke in a quiet tone. With a final nod, the woman releases her chin then stood straight. The worrying thoughts of her daughter now returned to her as she sighs once again. "I just hope she's okay and isn't getting into trouble. Not in her condition anyway." Speaking the last part quietly enough so that Alive couldn't hear.

For some reason, along her way to the town, Rika lets out a sneeze, that was pretty much odd since Vampires don't get colds as far as she remembered her biology. So she just shook it off and continued onward, not paying attention to the fog that surrounded her view more and more the closer she got to the town. At least she was getting close, then afterwards she could go home when finished.

It took 3 minutes without getting lost, but Rika had ended up at what she could tell to be the sight of the outer wall... or what was left of it. The double doors were off due to the rust and old wood, one had leaned against the arch and the other had collapsed to the ground on the inside. From what she could make out there were vines protruding from various parts and debris blocked the space where she could've fit through.

For some reason she felt a slight chill go down her spine just by the sight of it. She wanted to turn round and walk all the way home and forget this, but something compelled her to keep moving on, so she did just that.

Rika went up to the doors and found that they were a little heavy for even her to lift, since she hadn't had proper training to hone her vampiric abilities. Since the schools only taught the students the basics, such as history, math, etc,

Nothing on enhancing their own vampiric skills. Unless they join a military faction or even the V.A.U., both that allow the proper training. And joining one of them is not what Rika had in mind for her future. Infact, she was probably the only one that doesn't know what she plans on doing before she had met that fortune teller.

Looking both ways at the wall, Rika spotted what could be a gap a little further to the left. She went over to find that it was more of a gaping hole than a simple gap. As if some of the stones had been removed, maybe from a previously brave and probably dead Vampire. Never the less it was a way for her to get in.

She took her bag off then tossed it through first, before she made her way in also. As Rika dusted off she looks round at her surroundings, which wasn't much due to the slight dense of the fog that was on the inside of the place.

But she could make out what was left of houses as she took her bag and walked on to explore, torch still in hand. Passing more ruined structures of the place, Rika wonders how a place like this could still stand by the council orders, even though it was maybe rabbled with history.

She stops at what used to be a stall judging by the ripped blanket above and old wood, seeing old makes of pottery that were either cracked, broken or remarkably even intact for some.

Just as she was about to continue on, she could have sworn she heard like a whooshed sound. The wind perhaps? Rika looks up to not a lot of remaining roofs and found nothing, so she moves along, with her torch moving one way to the other. Unaware of the unknowns that lurked within the fog.

* * *

><p>The V.A.U. unit was getting closer and closer, until they were half a mile to stop and plan their move. They gathered round being a total of 19 altogether. Plus their superior with them, being the one that did not need a mask or goggles, holding up a metal ring with glass on the inside.<p>

He plants it on the ground then activates it to have a holographic map come out. It was of the town they were heading for, with a light gray mist that surrounded both the in and part of the out.

"We will move in teams. Six of you will come with me into the town and everyone else take positions and surround the outer part of the perimeter. Private Augustous, come forward." At the command like a soldier, he came in from behind carrying a pack on his back that looked more like a containment box with a coded keypad on the side.

He places it on the ground next to the man and punched in a four digit code, having it hiss as the front opens up then splits. Revealing inside a total number of 18 thin metal medallions, each with a tied string. Each one had runes round them and a light blue crystal embedded in the center.

Being handed one, the superior held it up to those that could see more. "Those that read on code Black Blood should know of this. For those idiots that did not bother to even pick up file, listen carefully. What we are to be up against is something that is unlike anything our world hasn't familiarized itself with for many years, now. If we are to keep the peace then whatever lies within that town must remain there, and these will assure our safety for what is hiding inside the fog in the town."

He places the medallion round his neck and under his shirt before he continues. "The magic is strong enough to be sensed from these, so you can hide them upon your person. Whomever of the six I hand these too will be on my team. No complaints, no whining, do you hear me!"

"We hear you, Sir!"

That said he took six of the medallions and began his choices.

* * *

><p>Rika's venture through the ruins of the town were getting boring, as she looked into whatever small building she came across, seen what was once food now reduced to nothing. Heck, even old pottery and antiques looked fragile enough that they would crumble if they were dusted after so many years.<p>

It was pretty much a matter of time that she ended up at the square, where an absolute filthy dried up fountain was placed. It had a stand that held some cherubs on top from where the water came out, also on it in front of her seemed to be a square panel with a hand print to it, even though it had vines partly covering it and some green gunk. It was kind of visible at eye level.

As her eyes attempted to adjust to get a better view, Rika was unaware of the three pairs of glowing red eyes that were in the fog. From the looks of them they looked to be wolves, bathed in blackness due to the fog.

"She bears the blood of the mistress."

"Those that bear her blood we must not harm."

"Even so, we must keep to the task our mistress has provided for us."

"We shall not harm the female until we know she is judged for death for her actions."

For that the eyes faded along with their wolf like figures.

Rika continued to examine the fountain, being almost drawn to it that she doesn't even realize it, only by her curiosity. Her feet move into the structure to look closely at the stand to find the barely seen panel.

Cleaning it off to find the hand print, she was a bit confused on why it was here and only one, left behind by the maker maybe? Used as a way to signature a persons work back then?

Either way, the young redhead reached out and placed her hand over it as if she knew what she was doing, when in actuality she had no clue for what was to come. The print quickly glowed red, having a sudden reaction by making the whole fountain shake to her surprise.

Rika pretty much jumps out of there as soon as the stand starts to move back to the end. Not only that, but the bottom of it began to fold out until a wide space was made, revealing a staircase going a long way down.

Rika uses her torch to see where it leads, only to find that it was a long way down and the light from the torch led to a curve of a turn. The sight made the redhead sigh at the fact that this wasn't going to be easy. Then again, when was it said or written that life itself was supposed to be easy.

So with a deep breath taken, Rika makes her way slowly down each step, being careful to not hit anything that laid about that could make her slip.

* * *

><p>With all the V.A.U. soldiers moving into their positions in the forest, the seven together got rid of the doors blocking there way and took caution as they enter through. Rifles at the ready incase of anything unexpected were to leap out of wherever, each one taking a side as their leader took only the front.<p>

Two of the wolf figures watched them pass the alley they were in, then vanish as one of the soldiers doubled back after he noticed them.

"Something wrong?" A female comrade of his stops to ask at the realization of what he was doing. He glares down the alley just to make sure, looking away since there was nothing. "I guess it was nothing."

Then moved along with the woman to catch up with the others.

Using the fog as their blanketed cover, the two reappeared as the mentioned fog starts to all of a sudden cover the path that was stood on by the vampires.

(Growls) "They wield the protection medallions; I can sense their power from here."

"Same. Except there are other means to rid us of these intruders."

The two went their separate ways in hopes to wait and deal with their 'guests'.

...

Her footsteps made a small echo as she descends deeper as this never ending staircase seemed to have been made to almost go on forever. Finally relieved to see that there was indeed an end to it, since the light could make out a doorway with burnt out old torches on both sides of the stable hung wood.

"About time."

Passing it without even a hint of nervousness or fear, not even a thought. It soon occurred though after the light shined upon what was through it.

Down another number of curve positioned steps was the unexpected, the walls were not at all normal designed. They were made from not just the Earth, but also the many bones that belonged to vampires judging by the fanged skulls, mostly in parts but in fact intact. Although it was what awaited for her down the bottom on the circular floor that proved more of a shock.

It was not the two helmet less looking rusted armored knights that were reduced to dust and burnt bones like the others that strewn about the place. Rather the figure that was laid on the floor as a corpse, that left nothing but the insides of his dried up body shown through the gaping holes.

He wore attire that was unfamiliar in this century's fashion _(The Assassin attire of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad from the Assassin's Creed game, including Hidden Blade. Couldn't be asked to do description.) _the robes worn were a complete mess, filled with battle damage and filth from being down here for who knows how long.

The hood was still on so she couldn't make out the face even if it were off. Not forgetting that his weapon sheathes were bare and that he had swords, arrows and a few halberds sticking out.

"What the hell?" Rika finally utters out the question at the shocking sight before her. Never before had she seen so much of this sort in real life, making her wonder what in hell happened to make all this take place.

By the time she made it down to the bottom she then became a little shaken at all this as she got closer. She actually felt fear for what could be for the first time in years, the sight of these remains did not help at all as she was getting closer to the one that seemed to be in better condition than all the others.

When she had gotten a better look, Rika gasps that the robed person looked to be her age judging by the height and what she could make out. Now that the redhead has a close up she could see the skin of his face was partly eroded and peeling off, probably bugs or rats that make their way into the place.

She was compelled to leave and make a run. Yet, something inside her told her to remain, like an inner voice or something. Taking one step at a time closer to the body, she makes out other features that were easily to tell, like his messy chocolate brown hair that was a bit dull colored. Eyes that were completely white, being lifeless with his mouth slightly agape to reveal his fangs.

"What happened here? Vampires attacking vampires like this is unheard of, so what in hell...?" She said, unbelieved at what she found. Going on a knee the body may seem to have looked alive despite the condition it was in, so she leans in to check. But as her hand unconsciously touches a still sharp sword that was embedded into his lung, the blade cuts a couple of her fingers, that included a small burned feeling.

"Ow! Damnit!" Moving away, she looks at the blood that seeped out of the thin lines made. "Damn, who would've thought these things would still be sharp after all this time?" Ignoring the blood on her fingers for the moment since it wasn't much; Rika looks at the weapon she touched.

The light of her torch shone on it to see that the blade of the sword was somewhat lighter colored than what she remembered reading about in books and seeing in museums. Then the memory came back to her about weapons like this were made long ago, about a material added in to make a normal blade more effective against vampires.

"Silver." Her voice came out as a whisper, now realizing why she felt her fingers burn a little all of a sudden after she was cut. Accidentally, that hand brushed the body and all of a sudden, the second her blood marked it, something unexpected happened.

Rika quickly shoots away the moment his whole body ignites with purple glowing seals, runes mostly for the arms and legs. The torso had a number of rings going down the middle with symbols in each layer. Each ring spun either clockwise or counter clockwise, as if to set like a gate being unlocked by the way the white circle in the center was glowing.

Finally his eyes suddenly became fully red, same with the inside of his mouth, unleashing a short blast that came close to hitting the ceiling. It made Rika scurry further from her place on the ground at what was going on.

Soon the blast went back into the now lighted body, destroying the weapons that once embedded him, followed after with a shockwave that made the redhead shield herself.

...

The team inside the town was closing in on the square, when the leader at front sensed something dreadfully wrong that made him freeze in his tracks, causing the others to do the same.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" A woman asks that who was closer to him than the others. Being one that is older and the type to succumb to his powers many years ago than his team members, the man's scowl could not be missed if they saw it.

His grip on the weapon was tightened at the feeling he was getting, prompting him to give a quick order instead of answering the question. "Double time. Move!" With that he rushed to their startled expressions before attempting to follow at matched speed.

The two wolves that witnessed them appeared and felt the same thing. It made one said as it growls, it's eyes now ablaze. "We must gather with the others, quickly!" Not needed to be argued with as the other creature follows behind the first.

They weren't the only ones to pick up whatever was happening, because going for miles, others were able to pick this power up.

_**Karakura Town: Underground abandoned subway.**_

In the city like place of Karakura Town, in an abandoned subway station. Underground fights are placed for those that know of it, mostly gangs that want to prove their strength to those that bothered to learn their own skills.

A tall muscle vampire male, in his thirties, no hair, dark green eyes, having his upper body bare apart from the spiked metal bands round both wrists. Wearing black ripped jeans and black boots. He grinned at his opponent, cracking his knuckles in the process.

The person he was up against looked 19 years old, short messy orange hair, brown eyes, having a fighting fit body. Wearing a red vest, gray jeans with a belt, black boots also and fingerless gloves.

Around them was a crowd that cheered mostly for the big guy to win, though the other had some supporters, too. Three in particular were specifically there to cheer him on. One was a woman maybe in her late twenties, purple hair that was tied in a ponytail, having catlike yellow eyes and slightly pale chocolate skin. Wearing fitting dark blue jeans, black shoes, a gray t-shirt and an orange hoodie.

The second was a year younger looking than the young fighter, female, with short tomboyish black messy hair and brown hair. Wearing loose cargo navy blue cargo pants, white running shoes, a jean material jacket with a hood and a blood red top underneath it.

The third was maybe two years younger and pretty much shorter out of the three women. Having violet eyes, black hair with one strand hanging between her eyes. Wearing jeans, gray and white trainers, a blue hoodie with a white fanged skull on both sides of the shoulders. Holding a black sleeved jacket in her arms at the front.

The second girl sighs, rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand as she asks through the cheering fans. "Why are we doing this again?" Only to get the older woman to respond with arms folded, eyes glued to the two in the 'arena', a small smile to her lips. "You know Ichigo. Living with that noisy idiot of a neighbor across from him gets so annoying, he has to vent his anger out on _**someone**_."

The third decided to lend a thought into the conversation. "Besides, it would save him the trouble to look for a biker gang to beat up like last time. Taking part in the underground fight pretty much helps a lot more."

The first girl blinked at the thought that dawned on her. "Oh, that's right. Also this way no one would look for him in numbers since these fights are pretty much the lucky kind to run into the same guy twice. Since they move these things from location to location to escape police detection and all."

Her cat like eyes couldn't help but give a sideways glance to her companion, a smirk unable to be contained. "I thought you didn't know much about these fights, Tatsuki." Only to get a turned glare from the identified girl. Before she could start to say, the match seemed to be getting underway.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to tonight's underground fight! You had time to place your bets on who you think would be the winner for tonight, so if you haven't do so quickly before the fight ends! On my right we have a vampire who can crush a boulder with his bear hands, the stomper of bones! All the way from Shibuya! Kenjo Masanda!"

A vampire in his twenties announces, wearing full black clothes that pretty much hid his skin. They consisted of a plain hoodie, having the hood hide as much as it could, jeans, shoes, gloves, even shades for his eyes.

Cheers went out for the man who was showing off his muscles with the way he pumped his arms, along with that cocky grin of his.

Now raising his left arm to the one known as Ichigo. "And on my left, a man from this very town. A person who's not afraid of size in both height and muscle from the looks of it! Ichigo Kurosaki!" Getting less support in the cheer part, but he didn't seem to mind, or care from the looks of it.

Kenjo laughs loudly as Ichigo just frowns at the larger man, having to listen to his annoying voice say. "This guy's my opponent? You have to be kidding!" He got no response, nor a any smart remarks from the orange haired young man. Their announcer then steps in to have the two fighters stand ready.

"Alright guys, I want a nice fight that doesn't leave one of you dead, you hear me?" He looked from one then the other, getting the same accepted response. He steps back so not to be in the line of fire, or this case punch, raised his right arm. "Fighters, Ready?"

At the sound of that, Ichigo suddenly got a sense of something that made him look with his eyes to the side, thinking to himself. 'It can't be.' Quickly figuring it out what this strong sense of magic could be.

He wasn't the only one. One of his companions, Yoruichi Shihoin, may not look it, but she possess' the magical properties of the past and is able to perform spells after years of teachings. Even having her student Rukia Kuchiki, that is the unnamed girl with them, as proof that the magical arts still exist inside the council AND out.

The purple haired young woman looks on with a little confusion at the same feeling she was getting as Ichigo. Her look then turned to a serious one that it got Tatsuki's attention. "Is everything alright, Yoruichi?" Which in turn got Rukia to look at her teacher.

"Fight!"

Kenjo made the first move and moves in with a raised arm, bringing it down on the still distracted Ichigo. "Say goodbye, you little bug!" Saying that got the young mans attention to turn his head.

The moment the fist struck, Ichigo already passed the arm with both clenched fists reared back to almost everyone's surprise, specially his opponent.

The next thing that came was the flurry of punches mostly aimed to the gut, followed by a flying uppercut beneath the chin, making Kenjo stumble a little but regain his footing. Blood dripped from his mouth that it made the muscle man frozen in place after the strong hits he received.

His eyes widen at the strength this young looking vampire possess', wondering how could alterations make a guy that strong when he has more muscle that proves he has more power.

He didn't have time to ask since Ichigo was nowhere in sight, not in front anyway. In fact the person in question stood behind, already in a finishing position.

As he jumps Ichigo used the guy's stillness to lay in jabs to the spine in means of temporary paralyzing the man. Using his back to leap over, Ichigo performs a spinning kick to the shocked persons head, sending him twirling shortly face down to the ground, the expression not leaving his face.

Ichigo on the other hand remained calm during the whole thing, and did not give a glance to his opponent since he knew already that Kenjo was knocked out.

"Winner, Ichigo!"

Expressions of surprise were all round, yet the ones that supported Ichigo snapped out of it and ended up cheering for the mans win, as well as the ones that won some money out of it. Tatsuki and Rukia were the same, Yoruichii on the other hand still had that expression from before at what she sensed before the fight begun.

_**Konoha City.**_

A place that was once a village in the era of the Shinobi, but grew with time to become the once historical place. Still is actually with what was told about the medium mountain located at the end in the north part that cannot be missed.

A tale that was told that the entire thing was cursed, for those whoever enter through its caves shall become a meal to the shadows that dwell within. Even if you leave they would hunt you down and devour you whole, leaving behind nothing but bones.

Because for this sort of thing there was something inside, something dangerous that it was not to be unleashed upon the world for the eternity of time itself. Located at the center on the inside, having the constructed maze like tunnels as one of its defenses, the shadows as its main.

For within the center was a single room that had one exit through the tall double stone doors. It looked to be made from what's to be the Shinobi era judging by the design, made with pillars that held up a giant stone ring. The very ring that held a number of symbols drawn around it.

The floor was smooth, tiled and held tall silver pillars in the middle of the room in a circle.

Those pillars had chains that shackled the being that was using the darkness as its cover since there was only the dim lighted dark red glow from the symbols above.

All that could be made out was the fox like ears, a few tails that were held by the fitted shackles, a claw like arm and mostly dark gray fur. It looked to be a he from what could be made out, sat cross legged since all his limbs were the same as his tails.

At the sense of something strong breaking, it made the creature open its full glowing sky blue eyes and slitted pupils. A grin barely showed his fanged teeth at what this feeling could only mean.

"It's about damn time." Raising his head, able to see the high ceiling despite the lack of light. He slowly lets off a small chuckle that soon turned to a full laugh at the fact of being glad about what this meant.

"You took your sweet time! Better get me out of here so I can beat the crap out of the council bastard that made me this way!"

His voice echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls from the let loose roar that came shortly afterwards.

_**Bayview.**_

The city that was once homed to dragons during the medieval era, until the full might of the council had brought death to them all, as far as they know anyway. The once forests and mountains that covered the lands were mostly destroyed. Including the volcano that produced enough heat for the species to live in, except that was also gone and the council made sure that it was safe enough completely for inhabitants to live peacefully without problems.

On the east was the forest that remained and some mountains where a stream flows down the furthest one, while on the west was the ocean that flowed calmly onto the sands of the beach despite what has changed over time. The city was lit beautifully when looked upon a mountain, yet it obscured the view of the stars that filled the sky of the area at night like now.

It was in the forest where the waterfall was coming down the mountain into a pool down below. Where a figure stood _**inside **_the rushing cold liquid, unmoved, hardly making out what he looked like apart from his figure showing.

A 17 year old woman walks to the pool to find on the dry ground the persons dried clothes, consisting of black jeans, belt, blood red shirt that had a fanged skull on the right sleeve. A black jacket with red oval padding for the shoulders, all neatly folded on top of one another with a pair of black strapped fingerless gloves, clean black boots, gray socks and a pair of black tinted shades.

The young woman had blue hair that was reached to her shoulders and a little bit of a mess, with the middle made to partly cover her right eye, which were both green. Wearing a gray short sleeved coat, a yellow shirt with an orange collar and sleeves, blue cargo pants with darker colored pockets, having on white and dim green trainers.

She smiles at the person inside the falls, looking as if he were in a deep state of concentration. The beautifully figured person then decides to break that concentration, cupping her hands round her mouth to call out to him. "Hey, Dan!"

The sound of his name gave an immediate response. His eyes open to reveal a full red glow and slitted pupils, then at the sight of the blue haired person he shot out of the water and easily landed beside her.

The guy was a year older and a little taller, brown hair and now deep red normal eyes. Only to have on dark gray boxers, leaving his body to be viewed by his green eyed companion, who seemed to be doing her best to ignore the muscles of his body.

He didn't mind the stare and just calmly spoke with a smile. "Hey, Fabia. Something wrong?" Going to his clothes and began to put them on. Fabia used their surroundings as her view to try and not linger on Dan as he changed, attempted to say what she intended to without distractions.

"It's nothing really, just that Shun thought you might like to know he finished perfecting his wind move and would like to try it out in your next spar with him." Hands being behind her back at the time, still not looking yet, her ears could pick up the sounds of him changing.

She was finally able to look as he placed his glasses over his eyes, a small smirk given to her as the response was given. "Then I don't think I should keep Shun waiting any longer, now should I? Let's go and see what his perfect move can do."

As the took two steps forward, a sensed feeling made the young man stop from going further with a look of surprise. Fabia did not move her eyes at the time from him, thus wondered what made Dan halt his movements. So she asks in question more than confusion. "Is something wrong, Dan?"

First he looks in the direction he was absolutely sure it was coming from, unsure at first, but was certain for sure that it brought a big smile to his face.

A smile that did not go un-missed by his friend. "Now what's with the smile? Are you going to give me an answer at some point or just leave me guessing?"

It wasn't a good thing to annoy _**this**_ Vampire, and Dan had a 'good time' finding that out on the first full day he met her. So to avoid the reminder on what she may do, Dan faces her to show he was at least paying her attention. "It's pretty much something I have to say with Shun and the others with us. Let's go find them and I'll save myself the trouble to repeat myself."

Fabia folds her arms and frowns at the fact that she has to wait a little longer to find out whatever is going on with her friend. Yet she gave no more words as Dan helps her walk to start their short search in finding the others, having a hand to her back to push things along.

_**Inaba.**_

It was a small quiet town that hasn't much going on. That's why he chose to live there, to keep away from the clutches of the V.A.U. that haven't bothered setting up due to the lack of crime to encounter here. Inaba may not have their fair share of problems as most of this crime infested world, but it does get things going interesting around.

Inaba is homed to troubled weather with rain and fog mostly, the Amagi inn being a heck of a place for its hot springs and important customers from time to time. Not only that, but the town is also the place where a famous idol resides after she announces her retirement from her work to live a normal life.

Living in a three storied apartment complex, in his bedroom that was rather normal, dark and plain for the boy of 17 looking sitting at his desk. Reading a book with the lamp on, on the opposite side of his computer while listening to his I-Pod at the same time.

He has short bowl shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes, and a bit of an athletic build. Wearing black pajama pants, white sleeved shirt, nothing for his feet and a bored expression on his face as he kept his eye on the page with an arm supporting the side his head.

It was not long that bored expression turned to question at what he was sensing, something that seems to be a strong spell being lifted, and there was only one that he knew of that required this. He also knew where this occurred, making him look to the closed curtains with his bed in front of it.

Eyes closed, a small smile and his head not long moves back into the position it was in before, saying to no one in particular seconds later. "I feel almost sorry for whoever is there to give him a welcome. Though I guess it will help see if he has gotten rusty after his 'sleep'."

Going back to his book, he paid no mind to the events that are probably to take place, unless he has to make his own move like the others are doing. Only time would tell when that would happen, as a supposed forever sleeping warrior has awoken on this very night, and chances are he is not going to be happy with how the world has changed.

_**Volturi Island.**_

Those that are able to sense it gave grim and serious looks at what this meant, each council member thought the same of how this was not a good thing to feel at all. While special members that also reside for their unique skills for both their masters and V.A.U.'s use, taking it as somewhat confusion to those that weren't familiar with what they were getting.

But for those that did recognize it, it made most scowl and the rest confused differently than the un-familiars, in a way of asking themselves of how this was possible.

_**Prophecy Room.**_

Her ball shines red at the vision she foresee', her blank eyes shot open as wide as they could, her voice shouting out two words to as if send news throughout the building.

"He..._** AWAKEEEEEENS!**_"

_**Sanctum City: Forbidden Town.**_

Rika laid back on the floor, torch switched off and out of her hand after whatever it was that hit her, making the room dark that she could barely see since her only source of light for the place was somewhere.

Slowly sitting up with a hand to her head due to the slight throbbing, it didn't stop her from feeling the floor with her other hand for the discarded light. As her head felt better, that wandering hand felt the material that was of what she searched for.

Picking it up she pretty much had to slap it with her hand for the light to flicker on a few times before it fully lighted, only she wished it hadn't.

Because what the light bathed on in front of her was indeed the corpse. Only it wasn't lifeless and lying on the ground, it, or rather he, was crouched like an animal at her feet. Still with those lifeless looking blank eyes, snarling at her with his sharp teeth like an animal too for his prey to be taken.

Rika gasps, quite frightened for the first time in years, hence her hand starting to shake as it had trouble keeping a slight grip on the torch than a steady one. She attempted to move away, but that only made things a little worse from the sounds of it.

Despite what she felt right now, Rika managed to find her voice to hesitantly speak up. "Wh-Who... What… what are you?" Changing from one question to another since this guy did not seem to be a normal Vampire from this feeling she was getting, and the way he acted.

He did not answer nor give the hint of one, except he did something that Rika didn't expect him to do in the condition he was in. Like an animal, he launches himself at her with a growl, and before she could let off a scream, the unknown creature sunk his fangs into her neck for her blood.

This action made her gasp out in little pain, her torch rolled out of her hand after being tackled, yet was not far for the light to pretty much get their lower half's after it half turned in its movement.

Rika tried her best to struggle, but in the end could only get his hood lowered to almost notice his messy dull hair was becoming a lively chocolate brown.

As she tried harder, even though her strength was slowly leaving her due to the loss of blood, she was unaware of the other effects of what was going on. All damage to his body was being healed at a fast rate, turning livelier so to speak. His skin changed to show that it was dark white, his other features remained, and therefore he must've been a different kind of Vampire.

Finally his eyes were the last to come, being red with a hint of brown, his pupils then came to appear slitted, giving off a slight glow whilst he continued to feast on the bitter vampiric blood of the young one.

For some reason, even though she was a distasteful Vampire, her blood seemed strong since it helped him heal this fast. It only led to one possible name upon where he tasted this blood before.

'A Makino.'

He was sure of this by her blood, but just incase, he preformed a skill that was pretty much useful for this sort of thing to gain answers. Having it to be continuing what he was doing to allow it to happen.

...

Finally coming to their destination, the leader ordered his team to spread out on the outside of the fountain incase whatever was in there intended to not put up a fight and escape. They were unaware or uncaring of their other 'guests' that appeared in the fog behind them, counting up to be perhaps a dozen.

With weapons aimed an order was given out, his eyes trained on the entrance. "I want two volunteers to step forward, no arguments, or anything." Some looked at the other, the rest kept their eye on the entrance incase something were to come out.

It wasn't long until a man and a woman stepped forward to make the leader give an approved nod before he gave his orders. "Okay, you two. I want you to go down and investigate anything that seems to be out of the ordinary."

They looked at each other in confusion to what he meant, so the female was to be the person to ask. "Sorry sir, for asking. But what is it that should be out of the ordinary down there?"

It caused the man to shift a glare to her, making not only her but the ones with her flinch at the sight of his glowing eyes whilst he spoke to them in a venomous tone. "Something that is supposed to remain dead."

Being the thing the two needed to know to move on without further questions, leaving the rest to stand guard.

...

They kept their sights pinned down the steps as they came through the entryway, using zoomed night scopes over their eyes to see well. As they enter they were, of course, un-knowledgeable of what was down there, therefore froze at the sight of the remains of the vampires.

What stood out of place out of all of them was Rika, 'barely alive' and laid out on the ground with her eyes closed. The two rushed down and the woman immediately went to her side while her partner kept watch with his weapon pointed one way then the other.

She examines the body, turning Rika's head to get a better look at the trail of blood coming from... healed up bite marks? "She seems to be fine. But this blood may have indicated that she was bitten and perhaps drained a little."

"May have indicated?" What do you mean by that? Can't you tell by the bite marks or something?" The guy spoke, having not got a better look at the body at the time since he was concentrated with his task. Unaware of the being that appeared behind him, making its way forward with a glow of its eyes.

"That's the thing, she hasn't got a bite or any type of mark on her. As if whoever or whatever had done it healed her afterwards. Really strange, don't you think?"

Except nothing came as a response, making her look from Rika to her partner in question at the lack of response. Only to find him gone.

She looks left and right but to no avail at finding him, seeing as there was nowhere else to go in the room he must still be there. Only he was nowhere, not even behind. Taking it as strange, she rose to her feet with her rifle ready just to be sure.

"Makamoto! Where are you?" She calls out into the dark, not liking how her partner simply disappeared without her knowing. The more she looks round for the man, the more she felt nervous to the point that there maybe something else in the dark unknown room with her besides the young vampire.

The sound of something caught her attention on the left, as it sounded to be movement of cloth, making her turn in that direction. Although she couldn't sweat, the woman felt what could be fear move through her body after the movement came from behind, and close, too.

Turning round to the sight of nothing made her feel even more nervous, seeing as whatever was in the room was fast enough to not be caught by the heightened senses of the eye and night vision scope.

A thud was now heard that it made her look to the floor on her right, to find that the thud belonged to the now visible body of Makamoto. At least it had to be Makamoto, because... this V.A.U. attired soldier did not have a head.

She gasps, her weapon now lowered as she took a few steps back. Only to bump into something that, within seconds, released a growl that made her froze, afraid to look back with her eyes now wide beneath her scope.

Yet she did, and what she was met with, with those very eyes was the last thing she ever saw, as the creature struck without mercy. It gave enough time for her to give off her final scream.

...

He picked it up with his ears, only barely though, his head lowered at the knowable loss of the two that were down there. But there was no time to show emotions for what was now coming up those steps; he and the others had to be ready now.

"Ready your weapons!"

Without question the four did the same as the man had done, all trained for the same target.

Within the fog the same could be said for the low ferocious growls that emanated from the dark wolves, whose eyes were all glowing, unnoticed by the busied soldiers.

"He's coming."

"I know. Prepare yourselves, all of you!"

It took a bit of time, but whomever they waited for finally emerges with one boot out of the place, followed by the other for his whole body to be shown. His hood was raised to hide his emotionless features, his hands holding the heads of the two that were sent down by the punched holes in their helmets to grip their hair.

All but one showed how shocked they were at the sight of the heads that belonged to their now former team members, making them glare with death and attempted to hold back their trigger fingers until they were given the order.

The unknown, without a care, throws both heads aside, hard into the fog where they could not be seen. Leaving him now to face the four armed vampires, as well as the others that were 'hidden' in the fog, realizing them to be Contract Beasts.

Beings from a demonic world that carry out a contract by the person that summoned them. Even when the contractor is deceased they shall carry it out until it is fulfilled to the very end. But it would only depend if the task is one of a killing, where this one was one of guarding. The very guard type upon where it would take even an eternal life to fulfill.

The next thing he had done, making the soldiers more cautious, was shift his neck from side to side, a cracking sound made to get rid of the remained stiffness in his body.

Stern yellow eyes pierced the shadows beneath the hood to glare at the red ones revealed to have the same glare as he gave.

The young one stood firm, not caring for the numbers and dangers they hold. But rather he paid full attention to that same sight before him that never left his memory no matter how long he was kept locked away.

"Takato... Matsuda…" As if the sound of the name was a distasteful one to his lips.

"Ketsu Matsomaki." A name may have all he had said, but his tone pretty much spoke itself that even he was not pleased to see the Vampire before him, though he was a bit calmer to say it.

The soldiers on the other hand may not have shown a reaction, though their thoughts were curiously asking themselves how the unknown knew of their leaders name and vice versa, since they weren't given those sorts of details.

It was as if they were not with them at the time as they spoke, as if they indeed knew each other. Being Ketsu the one to start it off. "It has been a long time, Matsuda. Although not long enough, since you weren't even supposed to be released, 'ever'."

The one known as Takato kept a stoic expression, though he did acknowledge with a simple shrug. "You recall it is rather impossible to due away with my kind, since we are unlike any Vampire that exists in this world. It was pretty much troublesome as I remember to get rid of just one of us. Yet here I am."

Ketsu, to Takato's un-showed confusion, chuckles as if he heard a joke from the young mans mouth. He could somehow tell through years of living of the boys probable question, so he may as well give an explanation before asked it.

"You're wondering why I'm laughing, right? Well, it's because what you thought to be impossible is in fact not only possible, but is indeed real. Many things have changed since your 'absence', time had brought to us knowledge for weapons that led to your kinds downfall. With them and yourself gone it was then easy for the Vampire Council to take over this once human infested planet, leaving what you see before you as the new evolution for the world."

Takato clenched his fist, knowing that what he spoke was the truth by the way it was said along with body/facial expressions. It made him bear his fanged teeth, unleashing a low growl as he clenched one fist whilst flexing the fingers of the other.

Ketsu actually felt amusement from the reaction he had stirred within the creature, though not on the outside, the inside of the V.A.U. superior felt rather more enjoyed now than amused.

So he thought words may as well be put in with the straight face he kept. "What's the matter, Matsuda? Trying to admit to yourself that a nightmare that you thought that would not come is actually real to this present date?"

Through all this his team kept quiet, listening to what Ketsu had to say through this whole conversation. They were aware of Ketsu's history of being around the age area as the Vampire Council, although they also knew about his history, nothing was mentioned about him facing a creature such as this.

"No, I'm not…"

It came as rather a surprise, yet it was not shown, but there seemed to have been more to be said by Takato. His anger was still there, except it was less shown now, as if a thought came to him to make him calm down. "What it was then cannot be saved now. But, what is the now can be vanquished to avenge the innocence that were slain... In other words..."

Within the fog one of the wolves had had enough of the wait, sensing the slow rise in the boys power. Therefore without word from the leader, it shot out of the fog, ignoring the protests, and charged for its prey after leaping over the now surprised Vampires.

The wolf was black as shadow, but its bones were shown from the inside, including the skull and tail. Owning sharp nails that began to lengthen for the front paws, gaining sharpness and a red glow in the process.

Takato was unmoved by the appearance, remaining where he stood as the predator leaped into the air for a pounce. Only what was unexpected was when he swiftly took out from behind his belt with his right hand, the sidearm of one of the V.A.U. soldiers he had killed, being a Beretta 92F FS.

Already aimed as if he were a natural with the weapon, not showing signs of nervousness but a steady hand. Eyes let off a glow just as he finished saying what he started from before in a threatened tone.

"I'm going to send you all to hell."

Pulling the trigger on it, making the only sound heard being the gunshot. Signaling the commencement of a fight that would probably lead to more in the future, if Takato survives this one that is.

Only one way to find out.

END OF CHAPTER 2.

* * *

><p>I use 'alive' in this case seeing as how a vampire is pretty much dead to begin with in their stage of transformation. Plus I made a change in their ways of abilities than in the stories and movies, so forgive me on that, but what I did should be good enough.<p>

Now to reveal the change. I have decided to not have all of the Xanpires locked away or dead, but have some survive. Seeing as how this is a Rukatolice and pretty much a Threeway relationship thing with Takato, the others can be harems that will be revealed in the future chapters.

Bleach- Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Yoruichi and Tatsuki Arisawa

Naruto- Naruto Uzumaki

Bakugan- Dan Kuso, Fabia Sheen

Inaba- Souji Seta (Alias)-Yu Narukami (Real Name)

You're probably wondering how Takato can use a present day gun, right? You know, since he was locked away for many years. The info on Xanpires is on my profile and will answer your questions. Also any mistakes found I will look over this stoy one day and correct them.

Let me know what you think in your reviews.


End file.
